


I Will Not Forsake You

by XirinOfArvada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alqualondë, F/M, First Kinslaying (Tolkien), I wish they had a happier ending, some descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XirinOfArvada/pseuds/XirinOfArvada
Summary: Maglor loses the love of his life... But before she dies, they swear a vow to one another.
Relationships: Maglor|Makalaure/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	I Will Not Forsake You

Canafinwé rushed through the blood-stained pavement with a sword on his hand and a backpack around his shoulders. He rushed in search of a specific voice and a specific face.

Loud and far off, his clear voice was heard. “Línheri!” He called in his frantic search for the Song-Master. “Línheri! Where are you?!”

Past the fallen bodies of the Teleri, and past the blood of the Falmarí.

He called again and again. He forsook the voices of his brothers and his father as they beckoned and beseeched him to turn around and come to them. For they were to leave soon and should Canafinwé be left behind, he would be left behind for good.

Nevertheless, he did not fear this fate. In his heart, he would never leave, lest he found his wife.

“Kano!” His heart thrummed and froze for a second when his ears perked up to receive the voice. By instinct, he turned around and despite the confusion, he found her.

“Oh, Línheri!” He exclaimed and to her he went. He bowed his head low as he knelt down. The son of Feänor wrapped his arms around his beloved Song-Master, and so did the Song-Master return the embrace with equal degree of love. Their hearts beat as one in the chamber of their ribs, yet, Kano could feel her breath fainting against his neck.

It was then that he saw the slice wound on her chest where the blood issued forth and stained her garments as well as his. With a cry of shock, he called out for a healer to come and to save his wife from this fate of death.

“Do not leave me!” He cried and the tears that came were answered by a kiss that caused him to melt. With her last strength, she seized his face and kissed him on the lips. He tasted the blood but he did not care. Wrapped around her waist, his arms pulled her closer. 

Just as they were bound in union, so were his tears bound with her blood as they fell on her wounds. She began to cry as well as she grasped onto the grip of her dear Makalauré.

“Makalauré,” she whispered and he hearkened. Their bodies in a passionate embrace of love and death, like music and melody, as grief and sorrow. 

“My Línheri.” He whispered against the folds of her lips.

“Do not leave me..”

“I will not forsake you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated. I wrote this a long time ago and I'm still pretty proud of it.


End file.
